Last Thursday, Luis walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 5 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $1.61. Luis handed the salesperson $4.88 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Luis received. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Luis received $3.27 in change.